cawfandomcom-20200216-history
UWF Jobber Championship
The UWF Jobber Championship is a championship for the jobber division in the Ultimate Wrestling Federation. The title is different from every other title in UWF where the Jobber Championship is not a belt you want to hold. Every match that the Jobber Champion is in, the title is on the line. Whoever loses the match leaves as the Jobber Champion. The Jobber Champion is also not allowed any title shots towards other titles unless under special circumstances. The title began on April 17, 2008 at UWF Shockwave #11. =Stats and Info= * The UWF Jobber Championship has been active for 611 days. * There have been a total of nineteen different reigns * There have been a total of fifteen different people to hold the UWF Jobber Championship. * Ness holds the record for most reigns with 3. * Ness holds the record for the longest reign with 86 days. * Ness holds the record for the shortest reign with 5 days. * Ness holds the record for the longest combined reigns with 98 days. * Mr. Clean holds the record for most title defenses with 6. =Title History= UWF Jobber Championship Name Date Got Active Days held Event Match Notes Ness 4/17/2008 86 days UWF Shockwave #11 Lost a match to Rhino Scarlet Spider 7/12/2008 55 days UWF's Crazy Saturday Event Thing Eliminated first in an Over the Top Rope Battle Royal changed name to Ben Reilly during reign Rhino 9/5/2008 21 days UWF Shockwave #25 Lost a match to Ben Reilly Ness(2) 9/26/2008 7 days UWF Shockwave #28 Lost a match to Rhino David Green 10/3/2008 35 days UWF Shockwave #26 Lost a match to Ness Ness(3) 11/7/2008 5 days UWF Shockwave #33 Lost a match to David Green Mr. Clean 11/12/2008 65 days UWF Detainment pinned by Ness in a Hell in a Cell Match Rhino(2) 11/16/2009 19 days UWF's Crazy Saturday Event Thing #3 Lost a match to Mr. Clean Scorpion 2/4/2009 7 days UWF Pain #99 Lost a match to Rhino Pink Panther 2/11/2009 40 days UWF The Final Pain Lost a match to Scorpion title retired 2/12/2009 - 11/16/2012 Delexus 12/25/2012 28 days UWF Indemnity #5 Lost a match to Pink Panther Amadeus Jones 1/22/2013 82 days UWF Indemnity #8 Lost a match to Delexus title inactive (4/8/2013) - (3/11/2014) Johnny Flame 3/18/2014 31 days UWF Indemnity #19 Lost a match to Amadeus Jones Sexy Chester 4/18/2014 19 days UWF Supplement #19 Lost a match to Johnny Flame Ben Masters 5/7/2014 27 days UWF Unforgiven 1 Pre-Show Lost a match to Sexy Chester Calendar Man 6/3/2014 28 days UWF Indemnity #28 Lost a match to Ben Masters Gary Lewis 7/1/2014 28 days UWF Indemnity #31 Lost a match to Calendar Man Ben Reilly(2) 7/29/2014 8 days UWF Indemnity #35 Lost a match to Gary Lewis formerly Scarlet Spider Spider-Man 8/6/2014 1 day UWF Extreme Pain Fest Deluxe 2014 Lost a Here Comes the Pain Street Fight to Ben Reilly season break (8/7/2014) - present =Title Designs= The UWF Jobber Championship began during season six on Smackdown vs. RAW 2007. There has been one design for the title. The title was purposefully made to be the ugliest title. A unique part of the design is the fact that there was a motor inside and part of it was constantly moving. The design was used from the middle of season six to the end of season nine. When UWF returned with its second volume the title belt changed with it. The move was to WWE 12 so the ugliest belt available was the spray-painted WWE Championship. Then, with the move to WWE 13, the title changed its look once again. This time it has a teal strap and a red metal design so it stays with its ugly look. Category:UWF Category:Championships in CAW Category:Tertiary Championships In CAW Category:Shitty CAW Wiki page